Bomb (creature)
.]] Bombs are popular creatures from the ''Final Fantasy'' series, appearing since Final Fantasy II, that have also made occasional appearances as summons. Bombs are often shaped similarly to a fireball with arms and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. In some games they appear metallic, befitting their name. As an enemy .]] True to their name, the Bomb's primary method of damage is Self-Destruct, but usually only when its HP is low, or after being hit a certain number of times. Before self-destructing they are prone to biting, ramming, and casting fire magic. In some games ice and lightning variants exist. A common variant is the Grenade , often gray or blue, that are sometimes an ice equivalent of the bomb. However, most of the time they are a stronger variant with a more powerful exploder attack. Another variant is the Balloon . A stronger version of the bomb, sometimes appearing as a boss, is the Bomb King or King Bomb , who, like normal Bombs, use fire-based attacks, albeit stronger. A common feature of this type is the lack of a self-destruct attack. They are usually the same color as the basic Bomb but slightly darkened. As a summon The Bomb, while more commonly associated as an enemy type, has appeared as a summon from time to time. Like the enemy, the summon Bomb tends to explode. Appearances Final Fantasy II In the Bomb's first appearance in the series, it is the strongest of four other palette swaps and tends to travel in groups. They are weak against Fire, as well as Lightning. Aside from the original, there are four varieties of Bomb: the Balloon, which can be found in Semitt Falls; the Grenades in Snow Cave; and the Mine, found in various locations. The Bomb itself can be found in high-level locations, including the final dungeon. In the Dawn of Souls version, the Purobolos also appears in the mysterious cave. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II Bombs are said to be magical weapons of the Palamecian Empire. Final Fantasy III Bombs are the weakest species of their family, but will still use Self-Destruct when at critical HP, to deal massive damage to the party. Regular Bombs are found in Subterranean Lake; Balloons are found in the Molten Cave, and Grenades are found at the Cave of Bahamut. Final Fantasy IV Several varieties are found and the basic Bomb also appears as a summon. Any Bomb has a small chance of dropping an item which teaches Rydia how to summon the Bomb. Oddly, Bombs themselves cannot drop it in the Game Boy Advance or 3D versions. When summoned into battle, the Bomb will explode, dealing damage equal to Rydia's HP. It has a casting time of 0, costs 10 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 40 in the 3D versions. Bombs are encountered in Mt. Hobs as well as the Gray Bomb and the boss Mom Bomb. Balloons live in the Tower of Babil and Dark Grenades are found on the Red Moon. Lastly, King Bombs and Melt Bombs are exclusive to the Lunar Ruins. Some Bombs, while not weak to Lightning-based magic, will instead start a Chain Reaction, blowing up on every enemy left standing. Bomb Summon.png|Bomb summon's appearance. Bomb Summon Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Rydia learning Bomb (iOS). BombSum ffivds.jpg|Bomb summon (DS). FFIV iOS Bomb Summon.png|Bomb summon (iOS). FF4PSP Summon Bomb.png|Summoning Bomb in The Complete Collection. FF4 PSP Bomb Field.png|Bomb (PSP). FF4 PSP Mom Bomb Field.png|Mom Bomb (PSP). FF4 PSP Melt Bomb Field.png|Melt Bomb (PSP). Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bomb returns as a summon spell for imposter Rydia. It deals non-elemental damage to an enemy based on her current HP at the cost of 10 MP. * Gray Bomb * Balloon * Dad Bomb Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bombs are moderately powerful enemies that attack with a regular physical attack and Self-Destruct, dealing damage equal to its remaining HP to one party member. They are not a big threat unless met in groups. Bombs and Gray Bombs appear around the world, and the Bomb Kings can be found in the Depths of the True Moon. Bomb is also a summon and is quite powerful. With an instant cast time and 10 MP cost, it is a valuable addition to Rydia's spells. In Rydia's Tale, "The Eidolons Shackled," Bomb is the strongest ability available to her. When summoned, Bomb deals massive fire damage to a single enemy with its Self-Destruct attack. Final Fantasy V Bombs use Body Slam as a critical attack, but when they are in a critical HP, they use Self-Destruct. There are three types of Bomb: the regular Bomb, the Grenade in the Interdimensional Rift, and a group of Purobolos act as a sub-boss in the Walse Meteorite. The player can learn the Blue Magic spell Self-Destruct from a Bomb. The earliest point to encounter them is near Jachol. Final Fantasy VI Bomb only attacks with Blaze, which is a strong fire-elemental spell. If it is ever hit and does not die, it counters with Self-Destruct, which can be learned as a Lore by Strago. Three species of Bomb appear: the regular Bomb, the Balloon, and the Grenade. Final Fantasy VII Bombs attack in packs, and when attacked, they expand. When attacked three times they explode, heavily damaging their target. It is best to attack them with the party's strongest magic and kill them before they can explode. Regular Bombs can be found in Mt. Corel on the large railway bridge leading up to North Corel, and Grenades can be found in the Whirlwind Maze. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Turks can battle Bombs, Grenades, and Ice Bomb. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Both Bombs and Grenades are found as enemies. A special variety can be found as part of the "7 Wonders of Nibelheim"; specifically a Touchy Bomb, Remedy Bomb, and Gray Bomb. Defeating them rewards the player a gold shard. Sometimes when the player attacks them, they grow bigger. * Balloon * Bomb * Destroyer * Detonator * Experiment No. 120 * Explosive * Gray Bomb * Grenade * Mine * Remedy Bomb * S Mine * Steam Engine * Touchy Bomb * Trap * Volcano Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy VIII is the only game to date with only one species of Bomb, although enemies level with the player, making it more unnecessary to add extra varieties. This Bomb will grow as it receives physical or magical damage. Each growth doubles its Str and Mag stats. Their final move is Suicide that deals damage equal to twice as much health as the Bomb has upon using it. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. It has a Triple Triad card. Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance is during an early battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theater Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb shot at the Prima Vista slowly grows behind Steiner, not taking part in the battle itself except to explode after Steiner has taken sufficient damage, ending the battle. The normal Bomb enemy can be found in various locations, and the Grenade can be found in Mount Gulug. Final Fantasy X The Bomb is a fiend encountered in various areas in Spira, the first on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Like its predecessors, after each attack Bomb will grow larger, and after the third growth (if it has not been killed), will explode above the last player that struck it, usually causing enough damage to KO them; this can be avoided with NulBlaze. Grenades are found at Mt. Gagazet, Puroboros in the Omega Ruins, and the Bomb King is a Monster Arena creation. Kimahri can learn the Overdrive Self-Destruct from any of these fiends. Bomb enemies (except Bomb King) have the unique trait that they drop weapons that inflict an eighth more damage than the norm, with a damage factor of 18 instead of the 16 used for all other weapons dropped in the game. There is no indication on the dropped weapons that this is the case, therefore making it difficult to establish which weapons have the bonuses. They can only be detected by testing the damage output or hacking into save data. Final Fantasy X-2 Bomb is an easy enemy that can be defeated quickly with any Ice or Water spell. Any accessory that contains Waterstrike or Icestrike would also work. It is best to try and defeat it in one blow to avoid its explosion. Bombs, Detonators and Volcanoes are the species of Bomb. It takes 14 kills to Oversoul a Bomb-type fiend. ;Sphere Break Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a genus of the Arcana family as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is between level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Oddly enough, though the common Bomb enemy in other iterations are typically susceptible to either the Ice or Water element, Bombs are actually weak to the Fire element (the notion perhaps being that the threat of the gas within Bombs igniting is a more prevalent threat to it than being extinguished). They also exist three other Bomb-like enemies that are distinct enough to be considered different families. One is the Cluster, which is a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendency to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Two other known varieties include Snolls, icy bombs inhabiting far north, and the Djinn, dark-elemental bombs sighted during the Crystal War. Final Fantasy XII Bombs are a much larger species than in previous games, and include an optional boss called King Bomb. The lowest level Hand-bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a Bomb. The Bomb is docile until attacked, or until magick is cast by the player nearby. Bombs can grow bigger when attacked by any weapon. All bombs absorbs Fire damage and are weak to Water except for Purobolos, which absorbs Dark and is weak to Holy instead. Bombs have a visible fuse, and their core shows whenever they open their mouth, which displays a skull and crossbones. * Bomb - Barheim Passage and Salikawood * Balloon - Stilshrine of Miriam * Purobolos - Pharos Third Ascent * Grenade - Zertinan Caverns * Mom Bomb - Great Crystal * King Bomb (Boss) - Salikawood * Pineapple (Rare) - Ogir-Yensa Sandsea * Bombshell (Rare) - Lhusu Mines * Matriarch Bomb (Rare) - Stilshrine of Miriam * Megabomb (Rare) - Nam-Yensa Sandsea Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Bomb and King Bomb appear as both a race of enemies and a summon. The Bomb is the Rank I Fire Flying Esper and costs 10 Affinity to summon. Its normal attack, Bomb Blast, deals fire damage to one foe, while its special attack, Self-destruct, deals heavy damage to all surrounding enemies but kills the Bomb. Final Fantasy XIII Bombs are multicolored polyhedrons, though they take a more traditional form as they attack, which fills their HP. The higher their health the more of their "spines" appear. Once their health is full, they attempt to Self-Destruct. While the Bomb's appearance was overhauled in the final version of the game, there is concept artwork for an alternate Bomb design more closely fitting its previous incarnations. * Bomb * Circuitron * Cryohedron Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bombs return as mechanical monsters that self-destruct once their HP is full. As well as the fire-elemental Bomb, the lightning-elemental Circuitron and the ice-elemental Cryohedron, four new species are available: the Cloudburst, which is also ice-elemental, the Tempest with the affinity of wind, and the non-elemental Debris and Grenade. Bomb-types can be recruited into the player party as monster Ravagers. They are the only species to have access to the Fel auto-abilities, which further boost damage against enemies with a weakness to a particular element. They are adept magic casters, able to execute a full ATB bar of magic commands quicker than any other monster or character. Bombs have one of two Feral Links. "Friendly Fire" casts Faith, Veil and Vigilance; Cloudburst's version also casts Enfrost, and Circuitron's, Enthunder. "Elemental Overdrive" is a magical attack. Final Fantasy XIV Bombs returned to the classic design, and are mainly seen on some of the game's dungeons. Classified as voidsent, they use a variety of Fire-based spells and may self destruct at any moment without warning, a dangerous move even for higher leveled players as they have a high HP. Some known variations are the Fire Bomb, the Gas Bomb and the Balloon. Bombs are known to be tended by the kobolds, who have created synthetic versions with alchemy. Players may also purchase a diminutive Cherry Bomb as a minion in each of the starting city-states. These are synthetic and won't explode. Final Fantasy XV Bombs are common daemons fought at night. They deal Fire-elemental attacks and can self-destruct damaging nearby characters. Many variants can be fought: * Grenade * Ice Bomb * Cryonade * Thunder Bomb * Galvanade A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Bombs slowly approach Regis and begin their self-destruction sequence when they are close to him. Their detonation can be interrupted with any attack. Regis can also use his Shield Bash ( / ) to shove a Bomb into the closest enemy and deal significant damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Units caught in a Bomb's self-destruct become afflicted with the Oil debuff. They come in several other varieties: Grenade and Exploder. Bombs are floating fiery monsters. They are of the Fire element are thus are weak to Water and resist Ice, and are immune to Earth-based attacks because of their levitation. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Bombs are both a race, and a member of that race. Bombs are flaming creatures that can self-destruct to do massive damage. Being of the Fire element, they are weak to Ice and Water-based attacks. The other member of the Bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak against fire instead of ice. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bombs and Grenades reappear as gaseous globes of flame and have access to the deadly Self-Destruct skill. Both are of the Fire element, though only the Bomb learns Self-Destruct. Crystal Defenders Bombs appears as the first airborne wave, appearing in the W1. Fortress Bombs appear in a CG test render, chained on a mace to be used as a weapon. Due to the lack of size reference, it is unknown if the bombs are small or the mace large. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bomb enemies self-destruct and grow after attacks. There are three families of Bombs, one for each of the key elements: the ordinary Fire-based Bomb, Ice-based Ice Bomb and the Lightning-based Thunder Bomb. IceBomb-type0-psp.png|Ice Bomb BoltBomb-type0-psp.png|Thunder Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles It is not an aggressive enemy and can easily be defeated with Blizzard spells. There are three type of bombs: Bomb, Ice Bomb, and Thunder Bomb. Unlike most bombs, these enemies explode after being knocked out. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bombs appear in many dungeons. When they receive a certain amount of damage, they begin to blink. The blinking begins to speed up and if not killed before it stops, they explode taking a huge chunk of HP from players around it. There are seven type of bombs: * Bomb * Ice Bomb * Thunder Bomb * Sister Bomb * Father Bomb * Boss Bomb * Mother Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bombs are floating, volatile enemies that can cast elemental magic and explode when at low HP, dealing massive damage to surrounding units. There are three different types: * Bomb * Ice Bomb * Thunder Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Bombs first appear in the Lett Highgrounds and make numerous appearances thereafter. Though there are several different types of bombs, they can all be dispatched in similar ways; the first way being to destroy them using the same method used to destroy most other enemies (like in most other games, they will explode after having taken so much damage); however, the second and most efficient way to dispatch bombs is to hit them with a barrel of gunpowder. * Claymore * Cluster * Pineapple Final Fantasy Dimensions The Bomb appears as a regular enemy encountered on Mt. Lux. The bomb featured has a similar appearance to its incarnations in the older Final Fantasy games and attacks using Physical Attacks, Fire and Self-Destruct. A dummied pale-blue coloration of this sprite exists in the data. * Bomb * Pineapple * Torpid Bomb * Grenade * Purobolos Final Fantasy Dimensions II Bombs appear as normal enemies, encountered inside numerous story event dungeons. In addition, Bomb enemies appeared as the central focus during the "Bomb Outbreak" limited event quest. During this event, players were required to fight different elemental bombs. The Bomb also appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. The Bomb's special ability is Large Explosion when summoned into battle, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning the Bomb costs 1 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: FFLTnS Bomb.png|Bomb's Phantom Stone (Rank 1). FFLTnS Bomb Alt2.png|Bomb's Phantom Stone (Rank 3). FFLTnS Bomb.jpg|Bomb as an enemy. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bomb is a summon. A short time after it is summoned, it Self-Destructs and both fighters lose Bravery equal to the summoner's Bravery. If the opponent has less Bravery than the summoner when the bomb explodes, break is inflicted. If the summoner is in Break status when the bomb explodes, the effect will miss. Bomb can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IV storyline. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bomb returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in Dissidia. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 20 KP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Bomb appears as an enemy. The Bomb resembles the Bomb from Final Fantasy VIII. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bombs appear as enemies during Battle Music Sequences. Their CollectaCard erroneously credits their first appearance to the original Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bombs return in the sequel, along with a new enemy variation, Bomb King, based on its Final Fantasy XI appearance. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Bomb from Final Fantasy V appears as an enemy. PFF Bomb.png|''FFV'' version. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bombs appear as enemies encountered in the Monastery Mountains location. Like all common enemies, they are instantly defeated when encountered. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Bomb appears as an enemy on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Slap and drops the High Mage Staff. It's also release by the Beastmaster to attack the enemies. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Many species of Bombs appear across all Realms. While most will behave as in their original games, the species in Final Fantasy XI can be particularly dangerous, as it may explode even if not provoked. FFRK Bomb FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' version. FFRK Bomb FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' version. FFRK Bomb X-2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' version. FFRK Bomb King & Bomb FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' version. FFRK Bomb FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' version. FFRK Bomb FFX Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Many species of Bombs also appear in this game. The player must take care to dispatch Bomb-types quickly, as they will explode at less than one-half their total HP and may KO the target. Mobius Final Fantasy Bombs appear in several sizes with any of the six affinities. They are known to absorb Element Orbs that match their specific affinities to grow, as well as to perform elemental shifts within their respective groups and trigger Chain Detonation, forcing smaller Bombs to ignite. Larger Bombs also cause enough damage to KO the player if they explode. Thus, it is advisable not to target a Bomb with its native element and focus on eliminating it and any others as quickly as possible. Each Bomb's battle card carries an elemental shift skill. World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bombs from the series appear as Fire-elemental cards. Bomb2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy X'' Bomb TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' FF TCG Theatrhythm Bomb.jpg|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Triple Triad (Portal App) Bombs from the series appear on Triple Triad cards. 076a Bomb.png|''Final Fantasy V'' 168a Bomb.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' 205a Bomb.png|''Final Fantasy X'' 367a Bomb.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' Chocobo Racing Bombs appear as semaphores at the beginning of any races. When the three bombs are fully illuminated, the race starts. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon and Chocobo's Dungeon 2 The bomb appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Bombs are a fire element card, and have six cards under their name. Cards Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Bomb comes in a few varieties in this game. They all behave the same, with normal speed and identical attacks. Bombs are able to boost their Attack stats to try to kill Chocobo, or Self-Destruct in a last-ditch effort, which denies Chocobo the chance to earn experience from them. Dice de Chocobo Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Bomb is a chance card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Get 10% of total pearls value. Lord of Vermilion III A Bomb appears as a card in the card game Lord of Vermilion III. Lord of Vermilion Arena Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The bomb appears as a spontaneous scenery element in the Bowser Castle from the Mario sports game, Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. The bomb appears and self-destructs in order to burn the players. series Bombs were used as a Gummi Ship model in the original game. In , a bomb design is seen on Lea's Frisbee. Bombs also appear on the Keyblade. When Sora uses or in Halloween Town, his mask transforms into a Bomb (half a bomb for Master form). The from the original Kingdom Hearts bears strong a resemblance to the Bomb of the Final Fantasy series, as a flying spherical being, with eyes and a jagged opening which resembles a mouth. It also has an attack that changes its size, much like how the Bomb enemies of the Final Fantasy series expand. Square Enix Legend World The version of Bomb from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers appears as an enemy in the game. Living Bombs are used as a throwing weapon by the alchemists Escha and Logy. They resemble the Bomb enemies in the Final Fantasy series. Gallery FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy II'' Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Amano_Mombomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' Yoshitaka Amano artwork of the Mom Bomb. Bomb FFIV DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro sketch of the Bomb for Final Fantasy IV (DS). Bomb FFIV DS Art.png|Akira Oguro artwork of the Bomb summon for Final Fantasy IV (DS). Bomb FFV iOS.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Bomb FFVII Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Tetsuya Nomura artwork. FFIXBombArtwork.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' Hideo Minaba artwork. Bomb RW.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Ryoma Itou artwork. FFT-Bomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Akihiko Yoshida artwork. FFTABomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Ryoma Itou artwork. FFTA Bomb Portrait.gif|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Type-0 VSBomb.jpg|Bomb in-game in Final Fantasy Type-0. FFT Bomb R F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Bomb Icon.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. CD2-Bomb.png|Artwork of Bombs from ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Deva Bomb 3.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of the Bomb from the 2008 Deva Loka art exhibition. Deva_Bomb_2.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of the Bomb from the 2008 Deva Loka art exhibition. Deva_Bomb_1.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of a Bomb from the 2008 Deva Loka art exhibition. Etymology Trivia * Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Croquette of bomb style" whose description translates to: A recreation of a flaming Bomb. Inside is an ultra spicy piece of camembert cheese!! Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons de:Bomber it:Piros ja:ボム